Unrequited Happiness
by sweetietart
Summary: Aphrodite's role in the PersephoneHades saga. How they really came to be. Just a little ficlet I threw together. R


Many have deemed me vain, and perhaps I am. But then, I have more cause than even Narcissus himself to feel vanity. As the goddess of love, I also embody self-love and the bravery to be bold. I do not doubt myself as I do others. Just as I do not have a fixed appearance as many of the other gods choose; I simply look divine in every way. Whatever a being expects to see of the goddess of love, they see; this makes me ever so desirable as you can imagine. However, with the wonderful feelings of love and lust come the consequences and results of such emotions. For example, due to the fact that I refused to marry and was content to flirt about and have my way, Zeus gave my hand in marriage to Hephaestus. As the god of the forge and labor, he is not very handsome, and is lame in one leg. I love him as I would love a friend, but I do not owe him any loyalty as I was forced to be his wife; I am glad that he understands this. Aphrodite does not owe anyone anything.

Ares on the other hand... the God of War and Strength, beautiful body, dark wavy hair, ferocious eyes... that is a man for me. Now before you assume anything you should know that I do not love him either, not in the permanent and total loyalty sense that you imagine. But he is mine as I want him, and I am not heartless, I am simply a goddess. As you would imagine, obsession comes hand in hand with love, and I am extremely possessive of anything that is mine.

There is a feast later tonight on behalf of the muses for some epic poem or another. I shall attend, but not for the reason, just for the event itself. I spend all day in my rooms preparing and pampering. I decide upon a clinging, dark magenta, knee length dress with a deeper pink translucent wrap that swirls loosely around my ankles; indeed, pink can be a flimsy color, but it can also be dangerous and wholly evil. I wear my hair down most of the time, but for once, I wear it up, half of it held back by a silver wiry loop that my _husband _gave to me. Soon, I am ready and make my way down to the party, walking along the hall to the large room where I can hear voices and laughter already, I glanced out the window and stop.

Outside under a tree, a girl stood, when she turned I could see her face. I recognize her as Demeter's daughter, Persephone. My, she has gotten quite pretty, and in the moonlight in the grass with no sandals on, she looked positively... unique. I will not go farther than that. But who was that approaching her, that she had turned to. It was a god no doubt, and a man by the look of those shoulders. I strode down the hall to another window with a better view, moving a large vase aside I peered out through the frame. Him? But what is he doing talking to her and getting close to her like that? What is–

All my thoughts stop. The man has her against the tree and they are kissing! That little slut is kissing what was mine! My Ares! I shake with rage and throw the vase on the window sill onto the marble floor, not even hearing it shatter as I stalk back down the hall to my rooms slamming the doors in fury. I'd get her back... that little harlot... and then I'd deal with him. He'd never even think about anyone else ever again!

Knocking all of the bottles and objects off of the table in front of my 'vanity mirror', I yank open a drawer, and then with much more care pull out several various objects. A tin with some black powder in it which I set on the corner of the table for later, then a black pot, and several bottles containing different colored liquids. I stand from the chair and whirl over to a cupboard where I pull out a bottle of nectar and set that too on the table with the other ingredients.

For the next hour I remain in my room pouring the various potions into the black pot. This will be a love potion to end all love potions. With just a pinch of unrequited love's doubt, I am ready to chose the recipient of the effects. The little spring virgin will not be a virgin for much longer, then she'll never stray from this one man ever again... but who? I cannot think how to make the most perfect scheme. But eventually it comes to me, blessed inspiration.

I shall give her heart to someone who lusts for her but does not love her, and I even know how to figure out who. Pulling a large inconspicuous rock out of a locked chest, I set it on the floor and lean over it eagerly. Carefully I run my fingers over it and chant softly. "Stone of a heart, three times the charm, three times the love, and three times the harm. Listen to me closely, then tell what you know, in where or in who, does lust fester in and grow?" I do not even need to say her name, the stone will know. Several images appear, and I hardly believe my eyes, this is too perfect. I know exactly who she shall love, and I know exactly who shall have her as his by pure lust.

After locking the stone away once more, I take a spoonful from the pot, letting the clear liquid settle on my palm. "Go to her and let her moan, let her writhe and scream and groan. Make her obey and wish to serve, and let her get what she deserves. She will want and beg to please, falling down upon her knees. But by love be never invited, thus her love remain unrequited. Love be never fully returned, and forever let her be spurned. Never knowing she will soon fear, when I call for love to appear." I blew on the puddle in my hand and the bubbles of liquid floated off my palm and hung in the air for a moment before disappearing away into her heart, to awaken and burn when I commanded. I sighed and frowned happily, now for the god of choice.

Taking a pinch of the black powder in the tin I throw it on the fire place and it begins to burn, throwing some more on just for fun I hum. After several moments, I am sure. His lust will burn like never before and soon he will not be able to resist and will take her from the earth to be his. The party is over and my _lover _will arrive soon. I change into a loose white robe that you can almost see through but no matter how you look you can't quite see anything in detail. I chuckle and wave my hand to clear up the mess then recline on my bed to wait.

A few moments later the door opens and he walks in. I am behind the door and as he looks around waving his hand at the incense and squinting in the dim light to search for me. I sneak up behind him and push him onto the canopy bed's mattress. At first he growls in shock but then it is in pleasure and I toss my hair over my shoulder and flip him over onto his back, with his arms and legs tied to the bed posts by silk cloths. He smiles unsuspectingly and asks me if we are trying something new. I say no, but that it appears that he is. He blinks a little confusedly. "Let me try and explain more simply..." I slide my hand down and his eyes glint. "Oh my," I ask in sarcastic shock, "is this all for me?" He makes a low sound and jerks up a little, I allow it. "Did I cause _all _of this?" He blinks again confused and by now I am losing my cool. I jerk my hand hard and he makes a rough sound. "Did I have total control over this or was there someone else you were thinking about? Were you thinking about replacing me with her? Or maybe you were imagining using me while thinking of her!" I straddle his stomach and have my hands on his chest. When he stupidly asks who I am talking about I slide backwards onto his hips hard and grind quickly before sliding back up to his lower abdomen.

"Oh! You were speaking of her! Yes, well, my gorgeous exquisite lamb, if you would let me up and allow me to explain..." I twist my lips for a second, then slide off of him and snap my fingers, releasing the cloths that bind his limbs to the bed. He stands quickly then walks a few steps before turning back and rubbing the back of his neck. I tap my foot, this should be good. "Darling, you must understand that it has been a while since we have been together and–"

"It's been a week actually. I'm sorry to hear you couldn't go a week without it. I rather thought you had stamina, I suppose not." I gave an exagerated sigh. "Just a like a mortal man really, no self control or discipline." I paused again then looked over my shoulder at him tauntingly. "You know, mortal men are very fast too, no discipline, you know." I look away bored now. He clenches his fists and takes a step forward, but I whip my head about to glare at him. My eyes flash and I whisper quietly, "If you ever want to have sex again with any woman, you will stop right there and continue talking." He freezes then squeezes his fists before releasing them and continuing to speak.

"Very well. I was simply thinking about her. I wouldn't have ever done anything, my heart's enchantress." I laugh harshly, I am not scorned, far from it, I am truly enjoying this... being wicked.

"Oh, so that kiss was my imagination?"

"Except for that." He spoke quickly, correcting his previous statement. "I forced her into that kiss, she pushed me away and that was it. My crystal jewel, it was never going to go farther than that."

"And it never will." He didn't look disappointed, that was good for him, but he did look puzzled. I sighed realizing that she probably hadn't wanted him to kiss her and had pushed him away, but she had still kissed him back and she was still going to suffer; my anger does not abate easily. I sit down on the bed patting the spot next to me. He sits too and I speak. "She will soon fall in love with a god who merely lusts for her. She will become his lady and will be happy but never fully, while he will never be satisfied of her and will forever want her, but never 'love' her in return. They will be happy together but it will not be love and it will not be perfect."

Ares gives a small smile, "Well that doesn't sound so bad. Who's the lucky– er– chosen god?" He knows he's on thin ice.

"For your information," I sniff, "It was not meant to be horrific, but it will toss the fates around and there will be pain for her later on whenever they must separate." Ares thinks for a moment then nods, seeing my point. "You will not tell anyone about this, ever." He nods again vigorously at my order. Even the dominant god of war bends if his manhood and sex life are threatened. We were silent for a while before he spoke.

"So, are we alright again?" He was already eyeing my night robe. I purse my lips and think for a second before smiling wickedly.

"No." He dropped his shoulders. "To make sure that you are serious in your devotion... and stamina." He struck his chin out, offended and angry. I didn't pay attention. "You will wait for me. I will let you know when I have decided that we are alright."

"May I ask when this will be?"

"After my plans are in motion. Perhaps a week." He groans in his throat and reaches out to me but I stand and walk away. "I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself. And the waiting will make things all the better... I promise to punish you in a way you might find quite...pleasurable."

A few days later, we receive word that Demeter is in an uproar searching for her daughter who has gone missing. After a while I spread the rumor that she is in the Underworld ruling as Queen of the Dead, ruling with her new husband, the God of the Dead. My plan is set, and I complete the charm in her heart. My she will be shocked when she realizes she adores the terrifying god who kidnaped her. I already know what will happen to them, trapped between love and lust, for death cannot give love or life, she shall love and he shall use that for himself. But now, just as I lose interest in simple matters like these, I have another matter at hand.

In the future perhaps I will redirect their feelings, at the moment however, there is a god in my bed in need of some punishment.

Work, work, work...


End file.
